


More And More

by kookieRidingtae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Moaning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookieRidingtae/pseuds/kookieRidingtae
Summary: Mingyu catches Wonwoo moaning his name in one of the stalls of their schools bathroom.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	More And More

**Author's Note:**

> Yh just wanted to give everyone some meanie smut cuz ive been waiting for days for the bottom wonwoo section to get a new story cuz ive read all the other ones (save for the ones in other languages)
> 
> Sry for any mistakes, english is like my third language and im also too lazy to go and correct any mistakes so deal with it but nonetheless i hope you enjoy this trash

_Shit.._

Wonwoo's head fell back as an unnecessarily loud moan broke out of his parted lips, he cringed at himself the second the sound left his mouth and prayed that nobody had decided to walk by or into the men's bathroom, or else they'd hear a very needy Wonwoo playing with himself in one of the stalls in the bathroom of his school.

He bit his lip as he felt his orgasm nearing and his fingers sped up, quickening the pace and being ruthless as they rapidly went in and out of Wonwoo's wet and lewd hole.

The hand that wasn't knuckles deep into his asshole roamed over his chest before catching his nipples between the index and middle finger, he pinched, tweaked and rolled his right nipple between his own fingers.

He sighed, his trembling lips let out soft whimpers. "Mhmm.....M-min-..gyu..fuck me, please...can't take it any-" _hiccup_ "more..."

His body tensed up and his little cock twitched uncontrollably, oozing out sticky, hot and white cum by each passing second. The cum shot up to his bare chest, his red, swollen lips from the constant biting and his chin.

Poking out his tongue he lapped up the cum that had settled onto his upper lip and closed his eyes as he felt his own come slide down his throat.

After a few minutes of just sitting there and catching his breath Wonwoo took some toilet paper and began to clean himself before the cum dried, that would take a while to get rid of.

Watching if he had any cum stuck on his clothes or anywhere where people could see Wonwoo threw the soiled papers in the toilet and flushed, one to get rid of any evidence that he had just jerked off and fucked himself with his fingers and two to seem like he had actually gone there to either pee or take a dump.

He walks out of the stall he was in and goes to stand in front of the mirror to fix his wrecked appearance.

He was so observed in making himself look better that he didn't see the figure leaning against the door of the stall next to the one Wonwoo was in.

"That's some pretty voice you got. Sounding so slutty moaning my name."

Wonwoo's heart skips a beat and his eyes flicker up to the mirror and sees the person now standing behind him being none other than Kim Mingyu himself.

The name that occasionally escaped Wonwoo's mouth along with moans.

He gulped and watched as the younger boy inched closer to him and felt his chest flush against Wonwoo's back.

Mingyu's arms slid up and wrapped themselves around Wonwoo's slim waist, his hips made a small movement forward and Wonwoo's face flushed as he felt the big, hard cock nestled between his cheeks.

"Feel that? That's what your moaning does to me, baby."

Wonwoo's head fell to the side as Mingyu's leaned down to latch onto the pale skin of Wonwoo's neck.

Soft lips began leaving even softer kisses until those kisses eventually turned to biting and sucking.

Wonwoo's hand went up and clasped his own mouth to stop the noises that were beginning to surface.

Mingyu's hips didn't stop moving and Wonwoo felt like he would go crazy by how the younger's cock pressed against his ass felt so, _so_ good.

Wonwoo turned his head and caught Mingyu's lips between his own, letting out a sigh when his whole body turned and Mingyu's hands snaked down to take a handful of his ass as their clothed cocks rubbed against each other. 

Wonwoo felt his soft cock begin to rise up again, not even ten minutes after his first orgasm and he was starting to get hard again.

Mingyu started walking backwards, taking Wonwoo with him. And soon they were both in the stall that was previously occupied by Wonwoo.

"Sit." Mingyu demanded and Wonwoo would be a fool to not do as the taller said.

He sat on the toilet seat and watched with lips slick with both of their spits, cheeks flushed a pretty hue of red and eyes hooded with lust as the younger started unbuttoning his pants.

Mingyu dragged down his pants along with his underwear, his eyes went up to the older sitting in front of him. Mingyu's cock, in the process of removing the fabrics that constricted it from freedom, slapped just below his bellybutton.

Wonwoo's eyes widened and his lips parted to let the drool that gathered in his mouth slide down to his chin.

Mingyu chuckled, he walked closer to Wonwoo and grabbed his own cock and poked it on Wonwoo's lips.

He then lightly slapped the older's cheek with it.

"Come on, it's all yours, baby. Suck it like the little slut you are."

Wonwoo moaned at Mingyu's dirty words but eagerly placed kitten licks to the mushroom head of Mingyu's cock.

He let out a groan as he felt the pre-come smear on his lips and poked his tongue out to lap it up.

His tongue went down to the base and licked a stripe up to the head where he wrapped his lips around it and sucked, hard. Hearing Mingyu groan encouraged him and his hand went up to play with the balls. 

Even more pre-come flooded into Wonwoo's mouth and that made him release a groan of his own at the bittersweet taste of it.

Feeling a bit brave he let his teeth lightly graze against the side of Mingyu's cock and felt it twitch under his hold.

Mingyu growled and Wonwoo chuckled with a smirk adorning his flushed face.

His tongue circulated the mushroom head before poking into the meatus and making Mingyu's hips jerk forward. Not bothered by it, Wonwoo proceeded to do it once more before engulfing the hard cock, his head bopped a few times before he slowly dragged his head back, his hand wrapped around the base while he looked up at the younger above him.

The pre-come from earlier was still there on the corner of his lips and his cheeks were flushed, his bangs fell in front of his eyes, giving him a dazed look.

Mingyu hissed at the sight and fisted Wonwoo's black locks and pulled his head closer to his dick.

"Open up."

Wonwoo did as he was told and let out a noise of surprise as Mingyu without warning entered his mouth and started thrusting in and out.

His gaze met with Mingyu's darker than night eyes and he moaned because the glint (or lack of for a better word) made Wonwoo feel some type of way.

He hummed and watched as Mingyu's eyes closed and his head fell back.

The thrusts turned faster and harsher and Wonwoo was positive he wouldn't be able to talk for the rest of the day and tomorrow because of how hard Mingyu's thrusts were and how the tip kept hitting the back of his throat every second.

"Shit...babe your mouth- 's a fucking blessing." 

Wonwoo let Mingyu keep thrusting into his mouth until he felt the dick in his mouth twitch and judging by the way Mingyu's hips stuttered and lost the rhythm it had for a few seconds Wonwoo assumed he was closed and suddenly felt hungry, hungry for even more of the cock ruining his throat and hungry for the younger's cum.

He pulled away and grabbed the slick cock with his hand, he flicked his wrist up and down while panting.

With voice raspier than ever he looked up at Mingyu. "Please....want..want your cum, baby want your cum. G-give it to me."

Mingyu smirked, "Tell me how much baby wants my cum and then I'll give it to him."

Wonwoo whimpered and squirmed in his seat, searching for friction on his poor, neglected cock that was now soaking his underwear with pre-come.

"Want your cum so bad, I-..wanna drink up your cum, wanna choke on your big, fat delicious cock. Please, please, please-"

Mingyu fisted his cock and began to jerk off in a fast pace while cursing under his breath.

After a few seconds he was coming on Wonwoo's face, the elder, surprised because he didn't expect him to cum yet, opened his mouth just after the first streak of cum hit his cheek.

The cum came on everywhere except Wonwoo's eager tongue that he had stuck out for the delicious hot fluid to fall on.

It came on both of his cheeks, bangs, nose and some even got caught on his lashes.

He pouted as Mingyu panted, trying to come down from the intense orgasm.

"I wanted to eat it not have it on my face."

Mingyu's head leant down and saw an erotic sight before him,Wonwoo was sittng on the toilet seat with the most childlike expression on his face but the cum that decorated it represented something far from any childish things.

He groaned and took out his phone.

"Hold up baby lemme just take a quick pic, be exactly as you are. You look so fucking sexy and adorable at the same time."

Taking q quick picture like he said Mingyu was about to shove his phone back into his pocket but stopped any movement when Wonwoo's lips suddenly wrapped around his tip.

Mingyu's head lolled to the side as pleasure took over him once again when the older started sucking him dry, running his cute, pink tongue all over Mingyu's softening cock and leaving him clean of any traces of cum.

Wonwoo pulls away from his cock with a _pop!_ and if Mingyu hadn't just been sucked dry then he'd be sure as hell hard all over again.

Pulling his pants up and doing a check over on if anything was out of place Mingyu then leaned down to Wonwoo's eye level before leaving a chaste kiss on his lips.

His lips grazed against his ear as he left another kiss on his earlobe.

"Next time, I'm gonna have you screaming my name so loud everyone will hear that I'm the one that's fucking you so good."

Wonwoo smiles and teasingly places his palms on Mingyu's chest before sliding them up his shoulder and wrapping his arms around Mingyu's neck.

His eyes trail up to the gorgeous, tan skin of Mingyu's exposed throat and bites softly at it.

"Can't wait." He whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be where the dick in ass action will happen.
> 
> I've given like 2 blow and handjobs (4 times, twice for both dudes) this year but idk how to write good bj so sry lol (and lemme just tell you that cum tastes nasty, like don't swallow cuz it doesn't taste good)


End file.
